Perhaps a Blessing
by OlympusGrl
Summary: AU. Twenty-one year old Annabeth Chase knew a lot of people. As cliché as it was , she thought that like the others, she would perhaps find that "special someone " at a local park, or maybe even a library. Never did she expect to find him when she accidently crashes his wedding. The girl is in one hell of a ride, but even if so, maybe its all worth it. Rated T. All Human. PxA
1. Chapter 1 - Misunderstanding

**I really should stop making more stories...**

**Hi everyone! This is a new story inspired by another one I read. I hope you like it, because this one is different from what I usually write. Well, in my opinion. (: I wanted to write this for a while now, and I hope you like reading it as much I like writing it.**

**The characters (like Annabeth) would be OOC, and I'm just forewarning you in advance. **

* * *

_**Summary**_

**AU. Twenty-one year old Annabeth Chase knew a lot of people. As cliche as it was, she thought that perhaps she would find that "special someone" at a local park, or maybe even a library. Never did she expect to find him when she accidently crashes his wedding. The girl is in one hell of a ride, but even if so, maybe its all worth it. Rated T. PxA **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus in any shape or form.**

* * *

Annabeth was quietly drawing some designs for her advanced architecture class when one of her closest friends, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, barged in. Her hair looked like a rat's nest, all windblown and flying everywhere, and her eyes were puffy and red. Annabeth remembered Rachel wearing a cute green top and white jeggings this morning, but now, her shirt was wrinkled and filled with tear stains. Immediately noticing the situation, the blonde quickly put her pencil down. The twenty-one year old girl hoisted herself up from her chair, smoothing out her own cream colored shirt.

"Red...?" Annabeth questioned hesitantly, not knowing what to say. Rachel suddenly looked down, and her fiery red hair concealed the girl's face as Annabeth noticed her body trembled. Annabeth heard some light sniffles, and the blonde stretched out her arms, inviting the girl for a hug.

"Come here," she murmured as Rachel walked slowly into her arms. Rachel broke into sobs as Annabeth awkwardly rubbed her friend's back soothingly. "There there, it's alrite."

Suddenly, the door swung open, and a brunette strolled into the dorm with a glass of water firmly gripped in her hands. She was an average height with long, chocolate brown hair. She had forest green eyes, and Annabeth noticed that they were filled with worry. Annabeth's own stormy gray orbs lit up when the brunette walked towards the pair. Annabeth murmured a thanks as the girl helped the redhead to settle down. Once the tears were reduced, she helped Rachel sit on Annabeth's bunk as she offered a glass of water to her friend in which the redhead obliged. Annabeth smiled at the girl warmly.

"You always know what to do Kat," Annabeth commented happily. "Kat," or Katie Gardner, simply laughed as she curled a strand of her chocolate brown hair behind her ear.

"Not a problem. Saw Rachel running towards the dorm in tears, so I figured she would need a glass of water," the brunette patted Rachel once more as she gently pried the glass from her hand. "Now Rach... what's the problem?"

Rachel took a deep breath as she wiped some falling tears with her right hand. "It's Ethan," she murmured. Annabeth quirked a brow.

"Ethan Nakamura?" the blonde asked softly. Rachel nodded at the mention of her boyfriend. Annabeth gritted her teeth. "What did he do?" Honestly, Annabeth never trusted that man. Just the fact that he has an eye patch makes him a bit off, but he was always quiet and never really opened up. Rachel did seem to like him though, and for her friend's sake, Annabeth tried to as well.

Katie gave Annabeth a warning glance. "What about Ethan?" Rachel started to tremble again, and Katie put her hand on Rachel's arm for support. Rachel closed her eyes.

"He... he got a girl pregnant. Now he's going to marry her," there was a slight pause, and Annabeth took a deep breath. Rachel was silent momentarily, and sensing Annabeth's reaction, she instantly looked at the blonde.

"He told me that he had a fling with the girl back then before he met me, and he just realized that the girl has a daughter. He didn't want for the daughter to have no father, so he's going to marry her. I know it's the right thing to do, but even if so, it hurts, and we've been together for a long time. Annabeth, please. Don't do something you'll regret," Annabeth glared at the ground, her hands curling into a fist. A tense silence filled the air, as Rachel and Katie waited for their friend to respond.

"Where is the wedding taking place?"

Rachel blinked, stunned by the question.

"...What?"

"Where is Ethan getting married?" Annabeth asked shortly. Katie watched the blonde curiously, as the redhead's eyes were instantly carried to the ground.

"I... I don't know," Rachel answered, her hands gripping on Annabeth's silk gray bedsheets. "I was invited, along with the both of you, but I'm not going to go. I don't want to hold you both back, so if you guys want to go, go without me. The wedding's tomorrow, somewhere on Mulberry Street," Annabeth cursed. Mulberry Street was more of like an avenue; it stretches out for perhaps miles and miles. But that wasn't really the point. Annabeth and Katie were never really close to Ethan in particular; they only hanged out with him when Rachel was around. Katie, slightly irked by Ethan, swallowed.

"He told you this just now?" Katie asked. "Weddings usually take months to plan, and he's finally telling you this when the wedding is tomorrow?" Rachel merely nodded as Katie sighed, her pale fingers massaging her temples. She collapsed onto Annabeth's bed, as Annabeth scrunched her eyebrows.

"Rach... I know this is hard for you considering you love him... but may I speak with Ethan? I'm thinking to attend the wedding tomorrow," Annabeth asked hesitantly. Rachel gave a soft sigh as she shrugged her shoulders carelessly.

"Why not? Don't make him feel guilty though. Please." The blonde gave a slight nod at her redheaded friend. She just wanted to talk to Ethan for a minute, and for the redhead's sake, Annabeth will try not to go overboard. Annabeth sometimes can get a bit hot-tempered because of her pride, but for Rachel, she'll keep it at a minimum.

"Kat? Can you tag along?" Katie looked surprised at Annabeth's question, but she smiled lightly as her eyes were gazing upon the ceiling.

"I'll attend the wedding with you tomorrow,"

o()O()o

Wanting some fresh air, Annabeth excused herself and was about to leave the college dorm. She grabbed her bag and white sweater on the way out. A few paces before reaching the door, the blonde turned around and glanced at her friends.

"I'm heading towards Starbucks. Do you guys want anything?"

Rachel gave a subtle shake of a head, while Katie smiled fondly.

"Can I come with?" The brunette asked. She always had a thing for Starbucks. Annabeth laughed lightly.

"The more the merrier right?"

Rachel nodded towards her friends. "I'm heading towards the library so I can study for the upcoming test. I should get going. It's getting pretty late," Rachel smoothed out her top, and with a wave, the redhead left the room. Katie and Annabeth followed soon after, and heading towards Annabeth's car, Katie looked at the blonde questionably.

"What are you going to wear tomorrow?" Annabeth raised her eyebrows in response.

"Luckily, I have a dress in the closet, but isn't it rather odd that we get an invite when the big day is actually tomorrow?" Annabeth asked suspiciously, furrowing her eyebrows. Katie sighed softly.

"I've been wondering the same thing. I wanted to talk to Ethan as well," the brunette twirled a strand of hair with her fingers. "And for the dress... I think I have a dress in my closet. I have some digging to do," Annabeth shook her head, but even if so, it was in an amused kind of way. They both then went inside Annabeth's car. The blonde started the ignition once both of the girls strapped on their seatbelts. The ride towards Starbucks wasn't very far, and they reached their intended destination in approximately ten minutes. They walked into the building, and Annabeth walked up towards the counter as Katie went to find two seats.

"Can I get the Iced Caramel Macchiato along with the Iced White Chocolate Mocha?" Annabeth questioned, lips forming into a grin. Katie and Annabeth both had a sweet tooth. After obtaining the drinks and paying for them, the blonde walked towards Katie, who was at the far end of the shop. Katie was watching a group of people with her eyes narrowed. Confused for a second, Annabeth walked up to her hesitantly.

"Um... what are you doing?" Katie looked at the blonde, and putting down their drinks, Annabeth followed Katie's general eyesight.

Because sitting a few tables away was a couple innocently drinking some coffee. They looked around the same age as Annabeth and Katie, and the woman was stroking the man's thigh. Annabeth cringed. This was a public place. Did she really have to do that?

The girl had lush and curly honey-colored hair. Since she was facing their direction, Annabeth noticed that she had royal blue eyes and spray-tanned skin.. She wore a tomato red tank top that ends right above her belly button. She wore white short-shorts to match, along with some black pumps. Her face was caked with makeup, and her ears sagged from her enormous gold hoops.

She was like those popular girls you've seen in the movies. The only difference was that this was reality.

The man had pitch black hair, and pale skin. He wore a black leather jacket despite the summer heat. Since he was facing the other direction, Annabeth assumed that he made a joke or was flirting, because the woman giggled and slapped his shoulder. Annabeth narrowed her eyes. If she had seen correctly, he was wearing an eyepatch...

"Ethan?!" Annabeth blinked, surprised. She turned away, so her and "Ethan" were looking at different sides. She didn't want him to notice her.

"I think so too," Katie whispered fiercely. Annabeth suspiciously looked at them in the corner of her eye. Something's not right about this...

"I can't hear them," Annabeth commented, biting her lip. She knew it was rude, but she needed to know the truth. Katie nodded solemnly, instantly knowing how Annabeth felt. Annabeth suddenly lit up. Her hands went into her pocket, and she pulled out her phone out. It was worth a shot, and Annabeth wanted to try out all the options. Scrolling through the pages for the perfect app, Annabeth clicked on the one she needed. Katie looked over, and her lips slowly forming into a grin, Annabeth touched the screen.

Her phone was now recording.

o()O()o

"So let's see!" Katie hissed.

When Annabeth and Katie arrived back to their dorm, they realized that Rachel was not home yet. Rachel was a hard-worker, so she was probably studying. The two girls were currently lying on the red fur carpet on the floor. Annabeth rolled her eyes at Katie, and finding the video and promising each other to save their comments and reactions until the end, she clicked play.

Annabeth was quite surprised that they two people didn't notice that they were being watched. Annabeth even had her phone directed at them.

_The girl looked at Ethan with a smirk. She giggled as she winked._

_"So... how did she take it?"_

_Ethan shrugged. "I didn't tell her."_

_The girl frowned. "But baby, that's what we planned!"_

_"I know Macy, I know," Ethan looked at Macy. "I did tell her something though."_

_Macy perked up. Her freakishly red lips curved into a creepy malicious smile. "And what did you tell her?"_

_Ethan laughed. "I told her I was going to marry you because you were pregnant a long time ago with our child," He shrugged his shoulders innocently. "I don't love her, but the girl is innocent and sweet. I don't want to hurt her poor frail little heart," _He put emphasis on that little sentence that Annabeth couldn't help but growl.

_Macy snorted. "You lied to her. But all that aside, we're going to get married!" The woman squealed. "It wasn't that hard too. We were dating for like, five years now, and she still doesn't know? Gosh, that girl is stupid," Ethan laughed as he leant forward and gave Macy a kiss._

The video ended, and both girls were stunned. Katie's mouth was agape and her both of her hands were clenched into fists. Ethan and Rachel have been dating for six years, and Rachel trusted him severely.

"That jackass!" Annabeth snarled. "Forget the diplomatic approach! That man is going to get pummeled tomorrow." Katie growled in agreement. Her eyes softened however.

"How are we going to tell Rachel?"

Annabeth's furious expression fell off her face. "Crap. Rachel..."

Katie nodded, her left hand reaching up to touch her own cheek. Annabeth watched her, and sighed openly a few seconds later.

"Well, we're her friend. We should tell her about this; it'll be terrible if she figured this out on her own," the blonde puffed out her cheeks in exasperation. "As much as I hate telling her this, it has to happen. This video will be proof." Katie rolled over, so her eyes were facing the ceiling.

"I wish she never had to face this kind of situation," Katie mumbled sympathetically. "We should tell her when she gets back,"

Annabeth could only solemnly nod.

o()O()o

Rachel took it rather well. Sure, she grabbed a baseball bat and destroyed half of the things in their dorm and cursed at everything, but it was fine. After assisting Rachel burn all of the pictures between her and Ethan and taping his face against a dart board and throwing darts at the glossy image of his pale face, Annabeth was completely and utterly exhausted. It was about two in the morning, and the wedding was in eleven hours. The blonde knew she had to take a quick nap before she got ready; she wanted to have enough energy to kick his ass for what he had done. Katie had the same idea as well, because when Annabeth woke up, she saw the brunette slumped on the couch in the far corner. Annabeth rubbed her eyes and glanced at the clock.

It was 10:00 A.M.

The wedding was in three hours.

Annabeth's eyes widened and grabbing a pillow, she threw it at Katie. It hit her at the perfect angle Annabeth was hoping for, and Katie jumped up. Annabeth was glad that she was a light sleeper.

"I'm up! I'm up!" the brunette commented looking flustered. Annabeth rolled her eyes, and merely pointing at the clock, Katie got the message. Annabeth ran into the bathroom, while Katie ran into the closet.

And while all that was happening, Rachel was sleeping on her bed.

o()O()o

Annabeth smoothed out her dress and glanced at Katie. "Ready?"

Katie sighed and looked out the of the car window. They were in front of a large church, and it wasn't hard to miss. Although Mulberry Street was pretty large, this was one of the only churches in the area. It was frequently used for weddings.

Subconsciously, Katie looked at her own dress. It was a green, strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline that stopped mid-thigh. It was simple and sleek, which Katie loved. Annabeth was wearing a one-shoulder gray dress that reached her knees. It was tight and ruched, showing Annabeth's figure. Both girls held a clutch that matched their dress color.

Katie could only nod as both girls got out of the car. There were many people murmuring to one another, but even if so, excitement rippled through the crows. Annabeth narrowed her eyes. Just standing here made her aggravation towards Ethan increase.

The two girls were about to walk into the church when they were stopped by a guard.

"Ladies, can I see your invitation?"

Both girls froze. Annabeth kicked herself inwardly. Out of everything, they forgot to bring the invitations. The blonde blinked, and she suddenly smiling uneasily at the guard.

"Well... you see... the thing is..."

"We're wedding coordinators!" Katie piped up, giving the guard a brilliant smile. The guard crossed his arms and looking down at the two, he raised his eyebrows.

"Can I get any sort of identification?" Annabeth was fidgeting now. Katie took this matter into her own hands, because opening her clutch, she took out two cards. Flashing them, she smiled charmingly at the guard. "The wedding's about to start. Here's the proof. Have a nice day!" The guard murmured a response and allowing the two to pass, they sprinted inside.

Annabeth looked at her friend with a quirked eyebrow. Katie laughed openly.

"Travis. He makes cards for everything," Annabeth opened her mouth but clamped it shut. Right. Her boyfriend. She's not going to even ask. The hallway was long and brightly lit, and when the two finally saw the bride and the groom, Annabeth glared. The wedding was about to start.

Before the priest opened his mouth, Annabeth and Katie ran into the room. The door slammed behind them, and the sound of their heels echoed across the floor when Annabeth shouted. "Wait!"

She suddenly felt numerous pairs of eyes glancing at her. There were even some hushed whispers, in which Annabeth ignored. Chanting apologies in her head towards the gods for what is yet to come, Annabeth held her head high, as she glared at the sight before her.

"You fucking bastard!" Annabeth started, glaring at the guards who were walking towards her, ready to haul her out. "I saw you yesterday! I knew what your intentions were, you fucking son of a bitch of an asshole! You left my friend heartbroken you worthless piece of shit! I always knew that something was up with you, but for Rachel's sake, I kept my mouth shut. I hope you go rot in hell now, you fucking man-whore, and if you don't, I will personally drag you there!" Almost finished with her outburst, Annabeth glanced around for good measure. The guards should've dragged her out by now, but they stopped curiously when she was in the middle of that insulting session. She hoped she embarrassed Ethan well.

She was about to open her mouth, ready for another round of big insults when Katie looked at her.

"Annie-" Katie hissed. She was about to continue when a sound echoed across the air.

The sound was a slap.

Annabeth watched as the bride furiously turned around and ran towards the exit. Annabeth saw her eyes momentarily as she rushed past the blonde, and what she saw was something she didn't expect.

Under the bridal veil, Annabeth saw long, wavy, and beautiful chocolate brown hair. Instead of the royal blue eyes Macy had, she had a color that Annabeth couldn't quite pick up. It flashed many different colors before it settled on a mint green, and Annabeth saw her pained expression before she completely left the church.

That wasn't Macy. And if that wasn't Macy...

Annabeth glanced towards the alter. She saw the groom's furious expression towards the blonde. Annabeth's own stormy gray orbs met the man's sea green ones.

That's not Ethan...

It suddenly clicked.

Annabeth's eyes flickered towards Katie, and Katie nodded and jerked her finger towards a sign. Annabeth's eyes followed her direction.

WELCOME TO THE WEDDING BETWEEN MCLEAN AND JACKSON

Even better. Annabeth crashed the wedding between one of the two's most wealthiest families in the world.

Chaos and a commotion broke out as the audible whispers that was there before dissipated. Two guards grabbed Annabeth's and Katie's arms, but Annabeth stomped on their feet with her heels. Tearing away from their grasp, Annabeth did a roundhouse kick towards the other guard, which released Katie from his hold. Gasps along with some angry uproars broke out, but Annabeth held up one hand. She glared at more guards, who were running and calling for more backup.

"Don't bother," Annabeth sneered. "We're leaving."

And there was only one thing that Annabeth and Katie could do.

They both ran towards the exit.

* * *

**So? How is it? I liked writing this, but I think it's a bit face-paced. But either way, you know the drill. Review, favorite, and alert. :D Thanks to my friend, Alice (ChocoVanilla-Bunny) and her sister for helping me with the insults and curses. I find it hard. I don't curse much, and when I do, I only say like _bitch_ and stuff.**

**Yes, I know. I'm quite lame.**

**Have a lovely day! :D Feedback would be appreciated.**

* * *

_**Published on March 31, 2013**_


	2. Chapter 2 - Of Talks and Confrontations

**Did you expect an update? I bet you didn't. (: My friends did though. They know everything.**

**Thanks for all the support so far! Most of you guys were cracking up and such, and that made me smile. For that, I tried to make a speedy update. And this is my result. :D This chapter isn't one of my best, but I hope that it will do.**

**Oh my gods, did any of you read _Divergent_ by Veronica Roth? I have like 100 pages left to go because I started yesterday and I had school and shopping and swimming to do... but it is so good! I love dystopian books. :D I was wary of it at first, because it kind of reminded me of the Hunger Games Trilogy, but I read it anyways. In some aspects, it's very familiar to the trilogy, but _man,_ it was so good! :D I want to rant about it now, but I'm going to keep my mouth shut. Though, I kind of instantly liked Will's character. He reminds me of some people I know, and he's smart. :D One of my favorite characters (besides Christina, Beatrice, Four, and Uriah). Although Christina and Will weren't in much scenes so far like I wanted them to, they are so cute together! :D Beatrice/Four too! Although them kissing makes me slightly uncomfortable. xD Okay. This rant is now going to end.**

**So thank you for the reviews, favorites, and alerts. Here's the second chapter for Perhaps a Blessing. Sorry for any grammatical errors or OOC in characters.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus in any shape or form.**

* * *

Annabeth's mind was buzzing with thoughts and anxiety. She heard Katie mumbling some prayers on what is yet to come, and Annabeth wanted to do the same.

She crashed a wedding between one of the two's most wealthiest families in the world. Now normally you don't hear that in your daily lives.

The few steps out the door seemed to go on forever. Wearing heels made it even worse too. Annabeth's face was burning with embarrassment. She knew Katie was horrified as well, but at least she wasn't the one who was cursing at the groom. Annabeth heard some footsteps behind them, and for that, Annabeth quickened up the pace. They finally stepped outside, and a soft summer breeze hit Annabeth's face as the girls ran down the steps leading away from the church. Annabeth felt a burst of happiness, which was something she hadn't felt for hours.

"Stop!"

And her happiness had just been broken. Annabeth eyes dilated as her breath suddenly shortened. Turning around slowly, she watched as two figures- one man and one woman- ran down the steps to meet up with them. She met the eyes of a man who was probably about one or two years older than her. He had pale olive skin and dark colored eyes, in contrast to the groom's bright sea green eyes. Annabeth exhaled, glad it wasn't the one she was expecting to see. He looked like a close friend of the groom though, and she could tell just by his attire and his expression. Trying to rake her brain for the memory, Annabeth recalled him standing close by the altar a few moments ago...

Oh. So this guy was probably the best man.

Standing beside him was a woman who looked about a year younger than the other. She had black hair that reached past her shoulders and piercing electric blue eyes. It was a bit frightening because her eyes stood out in contrast to her pale skin. She had a small frame, a good three inches shorter from the man next to her, but even if so, Annabeth assumed that the woman could still hold herself on her own.

The man gave her a wry smile.

"The name's Nico di Angelo," he introduced. "I'm the groom's best man." He looked at Katie and Annabeth sharply. "How did you guys get in?"

Katie was about to answer when the female next to Nico spoke up. "Nico! Stop with your stupid questions! I'm guessing that that answer is personal because if you weren't there before, she was- _Oh I don't know_- cursing out Percy for some apparent reason!" Annabeth couldn't help but wince. So that man's name was Percy...

Nico rolled his eyes. "You annoy me..."

The woman grinned. "Why thank you," she looked at Annabeth and gave her a wink. "Name's Thalia. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Annabeth finally had the courage to respond back.

"Likewise..."

Thalia laughed. "I like you already. Not much people have the guts to storm into a church calling a man- _especially Percy for the matter, even though he's frankly not even a man_- a man-whore," Annabeth couldn't help but give her a small smile back at her remark. Nico suddenly lit up.

"Speaking of Percy..." the man began. "He's not here to see you personally right now because he had to calm down the guests, but he wants to speak to you." Annabeth swallowed down a lump in her throat.

"He does?" Annabeth inquired. She glanced at Katie, who gave her a sympathetic glance.

"You did ruin his wedding after all," Thalia couldn't help but chime in. She smiled at Annabeth's frightened expression. "Don't worry. My cousin isn't as scary as he looks." Still not trusting Thalia's words because she just met her, Annabeth took a deep breath.

"When?" the female croaked. She was not looking forward to meeting Percy personally. Since Thalia was his cousin, she probably was very comfortable around him. But Annabeth wasn't. He gave her the first impression as a tad bit intimidating. Nico gave her a small nod.

"Tomorrow at noon," Nico responded back, eyes flickering back towards the church momentarily. "Go to the diner across the street from here." Annabeth inwardly cursed. Tomorrow was a Sunday, and she didn't have any plans, but her friends did. Katie's going on a date with Travis tomorrow while Rachel would probably not come due to even more studying for the test... which meant she had to go alone. Annabeth didn't even want to tell Rachel about this incident anyways.

"So... it's just me and him?" Thalia laughed openly at Annabeth before shaking her head exasperatedly.

"Hell no. Nico and I," she jerked a thumb towards the man next to her. "Would be there. My brother's probably going to be there as well. We don't want things to get out of hand." Annabeth looked at her own hands.

"How's the bride?"

Nico watched her carefully, thoroughly examining her, as if trying to see her true intentions.

"We don't know," he responded slowly, which made Annabeth's guilt increase once more. "She does this often when upset; leaving for a few days for her own space. She'll be back, don't worry."

For a few minutes, they were silent, until Annabeth gave a deep sigh. Her eyebrows were scrunched together as she was deep in thought.

"I'll be there tomorrow," Annabeth promised. Thalia broke into a grin at her response, in which Annabeth could nod back numbly. With that, she gave a small goodbye and murmuring an apology in which they probably did not hear, Annabeth and Katie ran back towards the car.

o()O()o

Annabeth couldn't help but glance at her wrist for the umpteenth time during the past ten minutes. She clearly didn't have a watch of any sort due to it's absence on her wrist, but that was clearly casted aside. Annabeth was without a doubt anxious. Where were they? They told her to meet at the diner across the street from the church.

_Ugh._ The church. Just looking at it made her stomach churn. She really hated herself at the moment.

Thinking back about it though, Annabeth was clearly stupid when it came to these types of situations. Mulberry Street is a long place, and because of that, the girl should've checked out all the churches and see which ones held weddings. Annabeth didn't bring any invitations, and she didn't even check the sign to determine which two families were getting married.

The only thing Annabeth planned yesterday was her small little speech. And she saw how well that turned out.

Annabeth sighed softly, and she looked over at her outfit, silently checking it over once more. She didn't want to make an even more terrible impression that she already created from yesterday. Annabeth was wearing a simple orange one-shoulder top that tightened around the waist. She wore white shorts that were mid-thigh, and she wore white sandals to finish the look. It was comforting and simple, yet cute. Her hair cascaded far past her shoulders and her princess curls were soft yet vibrant in the sunlight.

Annabeth walked closer towards the edge towards the sidewalk, glancing at her left. Cars and bikes zoomed past her as a soft breeze picked up. The blonde couldn't help but close her eyes as she took in the serenity around her.

She felt a hand suddenly wrapping around her right wrist, and she was roughly pulled towards the diner. Stumbling momentarily, Annabeth looked up and saw the groom she was cursing out yesterday. Annabeth blinked, slightly stunned.

Looking at him now, Annabeth couldn't help but think of him as handsome. His hair was a beautiful jet-black, a defined and tanned face, and his eyes. His eyes. They were a beautiful and a unique hue, something that Annabeth never encountered with anybody else before. His eyes were a sparkling sea green, but even if so, they were stormy and a tad intimidating. He had finely chiseled features, and the expression his face contained was understandable. Annabeth was quite good at reading people's expressions, and he was still obviously tense from the incident.

Behind him were three people. Annabeth met the eyes of Thalia, who gave her a small wink and a lighthearted smile. Nico stood besides her, and then there was another man. He was definitely at the wedding yesterday. And like Percy, he was handsome as well, and he contained the features of a Roman statue. He had close cropped blonde hair, a tall stature, a muscular build like Percy's, a rather odd scar on the corner of his lip, and his eyes were a bright sky blue. They were just like Thalia's, but in a slightly lighter shade.

As if he knew what she was thinking, the man nodded slightly, giving the girl a small smile.

"Jason Grace," he introduced. "Thalia's brother." Annabeth's mouth formed an "O" shape as she nodded using enough bravery and courage she could muster.

The group walked into the diner, although Annabeth was mostly being yanked along. She glared at the ground. Her arm was being pulled so hard that she felt that it'll soon fall out of place. She understood his anger, but was this really necessary?

The handsome man shoved Annabeth into a seat in a booth while he glared at her ferociously. Annabeth almost yelped as she glanced up and met his eyes. She watched as Jason, Thalia, and Nico took seats in a booth in front of her.

"Okay you stupid blonde bitch. What do you want?"

_Stupid...?_ He really is an ass. Annabeth regained her composure, and shifting herself, she met his eyes once more as she glared at him right back.

"Aren't you nice," Annabeth sneered sarcastically, putting one hand on her hip. Percy threw his head back and laughed in a mocking manner.

"I thank you graciously," he retorted. "For ruining one of the most important days of my life. Now Piper might not talk to me!" Maybe it was just her, but in the corner of her eyes, Annabeth saw Jason's face shift into a frown. But that really wasn't important nor necessary. Annabeth's eyes were probably ablaze.

"That's good, considering you're such an ass," Annabeth snapped. She looked at the marble floor. "How about slitting your wrist? I'm sure it'll lower the blood pressure," she couldn't help but mutter. Percy heard her anyways as she felt a glare burning on the side of her head. Ignoring him, the twenty-one year old watched as Thalia's head was constantly changing direction. One second she was looking at Annabeth, the other she was looking at Percy. Her eyes were playful, and the corner of her lips were twitching, threatening to turn into a smirk. Nico was chuckling besides her.

"You can just see the sexual tension," Nico grinned. Annabeth frowned, and she heard a loud sound of a hand in contact with some open skin. There was a cry of pain later, and the girl could hear Thalia and Jason laughing.

Percy watched with raised eyebrows as he looked at Annabeth yet again. "I've met girls like you," he commented, making Annabeth suddenly curious. His face was passive however as he continued. "I've experienced obsessive and persistent women trying to date me for the fame and the wealth," the man laughed bitterly. "I actually never thought that one would start cussing me out on my wedding." Annabeth's mouth suddenly fell agape.

Percy, who was still standing, slammed his hand against the desk. Annabeth watched as a waitress was watching behind the cashier register. It was visible that she was trembling in fear. She had a notepad in her hands and a couple of menus. The blonde assumed that she was about to come and take their order, but she was terrified.

"Who sent you to my wedding yesterday?!" the man snapped. Annabeth must've had a confused expression on her face because he sighed. "What company did you come from? My family may be influential, but there are others that hate our guts. Which one are you from?" Annabeth rolled her eyes and sneered.

"Are you done?" she challenged. His eyes narrowed into slits yet again. "Good. Now let me speak."

Percy scoffed as he crossed his arms. "You really have a big mouth don't you? Cursing me out yesterday." Were guys really this infuriating?

"**Why you-**" Annabeth took a deep breath as she attempted to calm herself down. Those attempts were futile. "Is that what you think? Forget Piper-_ she's the bride right?_- leaving because of what I said yesterday. Are you sure she didn't run away from you? I would if I were her. And why the hell would I do that? I'm not that low! And can you at least let me freaking speak?!" Percy stared at her blankly before Thalia finally interceded.

"Percy, she never even knew you existed," the girl pointed out. "Besides, I've checked her records. She's a college student, freakishly smart, and has a full scholarship. I see a bright future ahead of her. Frankly, even if I've just met her yesterday, I know that she'll never do that," Annabeth raised her eyebrows as she looked at the other female.

"You looked through my records?"

"I've got sources and stuff," Thalia laughed. She looked at Percy. "So..." The man sighed.

"You've always been good when it comes to judging people." Percy turned away from Thalia and looked at Annabeth once more. "Even if you didn't know me, do you still go running around and crash people's weddings just for the fun of it? Just spewing shit like that-"

"Kelp Head!" Thalia interrupted exasperatedly. Annabeth's calm and composed manner broke as she slumped further into the booth. Her hair suddenly concealed her face, and it was like a lush, velvety curtain. It blocked her view of Percy, although the three others could see some tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Annabeth mumbled. "I made a mistake. It's just that- Rachel, my friend- she had this boyfriend... _Argh_." Annabeth looked down. Why was it hard for her to reveal the truth? "Her boyfriend was getting married somewhere on Mulberry Street and he lied to her about it... and since I was mad, I thought that maybe I could just get into his wedding and you know... did what I did to you..." Horror suddenly dawned on her face as realization suddenly struck on her. "Oh gods... the stupid man is already married!" She stomped on her foot in frustration. "Ethan and Macy... damn them..." Annabeth finished her little rant as she looked at the group. "Is it okay if I can perhaps speak with Piper? I can even go and tell all the guests about my stupid idiotic behavior if you want... I really don't know how I should pay you back... Do you want money maybe? I'm really really sorry." Percy studied her carefully. He didn't understand women. He kind of expected her to tell a sob story that sounded surreal and unbelievable. Even if her explanation didn't make sense to him because she answered him quite vaguely, Percy knew she was telling the truth. Her eyes were watery and her hands are clenched into fists. Percy finally decided to respond.

"Some of the guests came all the way here from other states to attend this wedding," he answered casually. "And they left. So that's out." Annabeth frowned.

"... There will be another wedding right?" Annabeth gulped. She watched as Percy looked at his cousins/friends. He simply sighed as he shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Dunno," he mumbled casually. "Piper left on her private jet..." The man paused, suddenly deep in thought.

"Well, go after her! You have a private jet too right? You're rich for a reason! I'll just explain the situation and the wedding can be back on," Annabeth urged as she watched Nico snicker. Jason rolled his eyes at him.

"It's not like that," Thalia couldn't help but protest. "Give her some time," Percy merely nodded. Fed up with everything, Annabeth sighed.

"This is all my fault," the blonde groaned as her hand went up to cover her forehead. She heard a soft chuckle as she whipped her head towards Percy.

"It is your fault," he mused in amusement as Annabeth's eyes narrowed.

"Glad this dilemma is very entertaining for you," Annabeth snapped back. Well. She explained everything that they needed to hear. It wasn't necessary for her to be here anymore. The blonde subconsciously glanced at her wrist, and realized that there wasn't even a watch. Cursing, Annabeth took out her phone, and noticing the time, she cursed once more. "I have to go. Have classes tomorrow." She nodded at the group in appreciation. She just glared at Percy though. Even though they kind of sorted their differences out, she still didn't like him. "Nice meeting you all!" She turned around when Percy grabbed her arm.

"How are we going to find you?" the man asked. Annabeth tore away from him as she looked back momentarily.

"Ask Thalia. She went through my records," she said a matter of factly. Seeing Percy's lips twitching into a smile, she turned away and ran out of the door.

Sad to say, Annabeth was always good at running away from things.

And she hated herself for doing it.

* * *

**Is it fine? I hope its fine for Chapter Two! Anywho, that's the end of the Second Chapter. You know the drill. Review, alert, and favorite. It'll make this girl (As in me), giddy. I'm going to continue reading _Divergent_ now. If any of you guys already read it, want to fangirl with me when I finish? (;**

**Feedback would be appreciated thank you very much.**

* * *

_**Updated on April 6, 2013**_


	3. Chapter 3 - Making Amends

**Hello Everyone! :D Did you guys miss me?**

**Eighteen Reviews for one chapter? Thanks so much! I don't know how to put my gratitude in words. All your support makes me very happy, and I updated this as a result, so I hope it's fine. All your support along with the warmer weather can really make this girl (as in me) delighted at just life in general.**

**I know this is rather late, but did you guys see the Catching Fire teaser trailer? It was freakishly brilliant. I can't wait to see Finnick in the future- he's one of my favorite characters. :D Besides that though, I finished reading Divergent weeks ago and is waiting for my friend to give me Insurgent to read. I borrowed it from the library and she took it to read. She finished the book but still haven't returned it, but I'm waiting. (: **

**The Boston Bombing also occurred one-two weeks ago, and I hope everyone is recovering well after the incident. The world has gotten a lot more dangerous and I hope everyone is safe from harm.**

**Sorry for any grammatical errors or any OOC characters.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus series in any shape or form. I own nothing except for the plotline and the characters Rosa and Alice (although they are minor)**

* * *

Piper gave a small smile of appreciation towards her chauffeur as she stepped into the mansion. Maids were darting around as she walked in, and one walked up to her tentatively.

"Welcome back Miss McLean," a maid, who was named Rosa, greeted sweetly. "We have your dinner ready." Piper gave a smile at Rosa as she nodded.

"Thank you. Just let me put my bag down."

Rosa shook her head as her hand extended out towards the brunette. "I can take it there for you if you like." Piper laughed.

"No need. Father will think I'm being too lazy. It's okay. I needed to change anyways." Rosa nodded at her answer as Piper ran up the large steps towards her room. Her heels clicked across the marble floor as she stepped down a wondrous and wide hallway. After reaching her intended destination, Piper pushed open the massive double doors as she walked into her room. It was large and modern, but it was Piper's taste. There was a large water bed in the middle of her room with a sparkling chandelier overhead. On the right, there was a plush rug with different colored bean bags and a contemporary red-and-white sofa. Most of Piper's bedroom were contemporary furniture, including her three bookshelves, each case lined up with books, childhood keepsakes, movies, and trophies. Plaques of momentous achievements were above it, and in the middle, there was a large photograph in a frame of her and her family. A flat-screen T.V. stood in front of the furniture.

On the other side of the room, there were two doors. One led into Piper's personal bathroom, filled with Piper's assortment of different flavored hand sanitizers, shampoos, and conditioners. Different soaps lined up her shelves, and there was a curling iron/straightener and blow dryer also inside.

Next to the bathroom, a few feet away, there were two doors leading into a large walk-in closet. Coats, dresses, tops, bottoms, skirts, shoes, and almost every article of clothing was organized neatly inside, and Piper's mom mostly designed them all. Unlike other mothers who didn't have any style when it came to clothes in this generation, Aphrodite was a world-renowned fashion designer. Near the bed, another door led to the beautiful balcony overlooking the garden.

Piper walked into her closet, grabbing a cute floral tunic top and white shorts that were mid-thigh. Piper glanced at the floor length mirror that was in her closet. She walked over and closing the doors, she changed. The top flared out as it reached her waist and her shorts hugged her legs tightly. In the mirror, Piper saw a Cherokee who was about 5' 10 in height, with an hourglass figure and long slender tanned legs. Piper had chocolate brown hair that reached a couple inches past her shoulders, and she had long lashes and high cheekbones. Her lips were a soft cherry pink.

Grabbing a pair of gladiator sandals, Piper smiled in satisfaction as she walked out of her closet. She was shocked to see that Jason was sitting on her sofa, flipping through the channels of her T.V. Her best friend looked up calmly as Piper blinked and abruptly stopped, slightly astounded.

"How did you get here?" the brunette demanded as Jason raised an eyebrow. He chuckled.

"I'm flattered. Really," the blonde responded giving her a small smile. Piper couldn't help but smile back.

"I didn't know you were coming. I could've been naked or something," Piper meekly muttered. Jason's cheeks were tinted pink briefly before he regained his composure.

"But you're not," her friend replied before getting up and with a few strides, he was hugging her. Piper was shocked momentarily before hugging him back.

"How you've been?" the man muttered as he squeezed Piper's shoulders. Piper blinked and pull away.

"Fine," the brunette frowned as she plopped down on the red-and-white sofa. Jason sat down next to her. The two were sitting side by side with their shoulders touching, and realizing how intimate the two were being, Piper scooted away by a good few inches.

"What the blonde said about Percy isn't true right?" Piper couldn't help but ask. She was gone for a few weeks, taking a small breather in the country of Greece, where her mother was from. Her mother was also there at the time and wasn't able to attend the wedding. Piper already notified Aphrodite on what happened, and her mother told her not to worry. Although her mother liked Percy, Aphrodite was glad that they weren't getting married at the particular day. She had another chance of being able to make an appearance at her daughter's wedding.

Jason bit the inside of his cheek at the question.

"Her name's Annabeth. And no. It's not true," he looked at her in question. "You're not upset right?"

Piper let out a deep sigh. "I usually come back from my mini-vacations when I'm calm. So I'm not upset," she smiled gently. "I would like to meet Annabeth though."

Jason laughed. "You're going to like her," he promised. "She doesn't think of Percy very highly." Piper let out a small laugh as she took out her iPhone5. She cursed as she realized there were 86 missed calls. Most of them were from Percy.

"I should apologize to Percy," Piper said, her voice distressed. "I feel so pathetic." Jason simply put his hand on her shoulder.

"Percy will understand. You know he cares about you alot," Jason said, his eyes softening. Piper managed a weak smile.

"He's too sweet... I should give him a call," Piper replied, looking hopeful. Jason smiled lightly as the brunette typed the number she knew by heart.

And so she called her fiancé.

o()O()o

It had been two weeks since the talk with Percy. Annabeth's life from that point took a slight detour, but now everything was now back to normal. It had been quite lovely and relaxing, and Annabeth liked her life not filled with obnoxious rich people barking at her ear.

Annabeth was at Starbucks by herself reading a book, taking small sips from her drink from time to time. Her eyes were scrunched together in concentration, as one hand gripped her drink while the other clutched her novel. Her blonde curls were tied in a bun with a beige scrunchie, and Annabeth's drink was set on the table as she flipped to the next page of her book. Her lips twitched into a frown however as she realized the pages were blank. She was finished with her novel.

"You done?" a voice complained. Annabeth blinked, and slightly startled, she set her book down. Sitting across from her was the man himself, Mr. Percy Annoying Jackson, and a smirk was present on his face. Unlike the other meeting, Percy visibly looked more happier. Annabeth frowned for a few seconds before curling her lips into disdain.

"Oh. It's you." Annabeth remarked. Percy pouted slightly before propping his head up with his shoulders.

"Well that's nice," the man declared as he watched her shift in her seat. "Good to see you too."

"Why are you here?" the blonde snapped. "How did you find me?"

"What? A man can't just come to get some coffee?" Percy asked sardonically while Annabeth rolled her eyes. He gave her a lopsided smile and winked at her. "I have my sources."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "Spit it out." Percy laughed.

"Piper's back. She wants to see you."

o()O()o

Annabeth was kind of hoping for Piper McLean to yell the crap out of her for ruining her wedding. She even had a bunch of scenarios on how things will turn out.

But no. Piper McLean had to be nice, pretty, charming, and sweet. Oh, and did Annabeth mention pretty? Annabeth felt pathetic just standing next to the girl.

Confused? Let's rewind this a bit.

After the small encounter with Percy at Starbucks, Annabeth and Percy exchanged numbers. Well, it was actually Annabeth who received Percy's number. With the help of Thalia, Percy already knew Annabeth's, along with her parent's name, college information, medical information, and birthday. Because of that, Annabeth felt a bit violated. Just a teeny tiny bit.

Note the sarcasm.

It had been four days since the talk with Percy, and now the blonde was just walking into the same diner where she was being yelled at a few weeks ago. Did they like to come here or something? Annabeth stopped after a few paces, and she looked around for Piper. From what she gathered, Piper was coming here alone, had brown hair, and her eyes flashes into a variety of colors. Was that even possible?

Trouble was that there were a lot of people at the diner. Annabeth frowned, slightly puzzled. She saw a waitress coming towards her with an innocent smile. She had a look of recognition, and Annabeth was hit with the realization that she was the same girl who was at the diner when Annabeth along with the others were here.

The waitress was short and petite, with straight dark brown hair that went to the middle of her back. She had on glasses with very thick red frames. She had on typical waitress attire, and wore some red heels which seemed a bit out of place. She had a big sticker on her dress, telling Annabeth her name was ALICE.

"Are you back to continue your yelling match?" Alice joked. Annabeth laughed.

"Not today," she replied. "I'm actually waiting for someone." Alice raised her eyebrows and nodded.

"Ahh. A date?" Slightly confused at her response, Annabeth looked at her outfit. She had on a yellow sundress with a large heart shaped necklace. She also had on sandals and a simple clutch.

"No. Just hoping to make a good impression, considering we started off on the wrong foot," Annabeth replied. The waitress nodded, and leading Annabeth to a booth, she handed her two menus.

"Hope it goes well then," with a simple nod, the waitress walked off, greeting a group of people who walked into the diner. Annabeth subconsciously looked at her phone, glancing at the time. Her legs were twitching with fear.

"Hi. Annabeth right?"

Annabeth looked up. Standing in front of her was a twenty year old girl. She had on a ruffly lace black tank top with denim shorts. Her hair was slightly messed up due to the wind, and the girl looked like she ran all the way here.

The blonde couldn't help but feel a pang of jealously. She was pretty and looked like a model. It was silent throughout the diner for a few moments because everyone looked their way. This just made her jealously even stronger.

Discarding those thoughts immediately, Annabeth gave her her best smile and nodded curtly. "That's me."

The brunette smiled in greeting as she sat down across from her. She stuck her hand out in greeting.

"Piper," the brunette introduced as Annabeth shook hands with her. "I've heard a lot about you."

"I hope they're good things," Annabeth replied meekly as Piper laughed.

Alice walked daintily towards them with a notepad in her hand and a pencil in the other. She looked at the two expectedly.

"What would you guys like?"

Piper smiled. "May I have an iced tea?"

Annabeth nodded. "I would like to have that too." Alice nodded and gathering the menus, she rushed off.

It was silent between the two for a couple of seconds before Annabeth finally spoke up. "I'm sorry for everything. I understand if you're mad at me too." Piper shook her head and gave her a small smile.

"No no, I'm not mad. If anything, I would be mad at Percy, but I know it was all a misunderstanding," Piper reassured. "Percy and Jason told me everything."

Annabeth frowned. "So why did you slap Percy?"

Piper pressed her hand against her cheek as Annabeth looked with interest. "I guess it just happened. It was all a rush," Piper admitted. "I knew you were going to wedding for a friend. That just shows how loyal and kind hearted you are. Don't kill yourself."

Annabeth blushed at the praises. "But the consequence for that is you not being able to get married..." Piper laughed and waved her hand in a carefree manner.

"I could always get married another time," the brunette soothed. "I'm only twenty. I think it's too early to get married anyway." Annabeth was looking down at her hands at the time, but she looked up at Piper's remark.

"You... you don't like Percy?"

Piper gave her a pained smile. "No, I really love him, don't worry. I've had a crush on him ever since I was little," she looked like she was lost in a memory. "Percy, Jason, Thalia, Nico, and I have been childhood friends for a long time, and we were always together because of our families. I developed a small crush on him when I was seven, but never did anything. The feeling only intensified as we grew older, but even if I dropped hints, Percy was oblivious and still didn't notice," Annabeth winced.

"That must have been hard for you..."

Piper nodded. "It was. The others knew how I felt towards him so they tried to push us together. That eventually failed, and fed up with everything, I told Percy I liked Jason. He told me that he was happy for me and then he didn't hang out with us so Jason and I could have 'moments' together. Jason, being the nice friend he was, comforted me, and Percy just kept growing distant. Thalia and Nico were very close to Percy, Thalia being the cousin of Percy, and Nico being one of Percy's friends and having a 'thing' with Thalia, but they told me that he was later on in a relationship, with a girl his age. He's three years older then me by the way, making him 23. Fed up with everything, I left." Annabeth furrowed her eyebrows.

"You left?"

Piper bit her lip. "The others told you I like to leave and like to spend time alone when I needed to calm down right? So I did, for perhaps a couple of months. When I came back, Percy was no longer in a relationship, and things just took off from there." Annabeth smiled and clasped her hands firmly.

"That's sweet," Annabeth replied. "But why are you telling me this?" Piper smiled.

"Because you seem trustworthy. And I want to be friends," Piper responded. "I don't meet much people often; I'm usually confined. It'll be nice if I have a friend like you."

Annabeth blushed once more. She understood why Percy loved her. But Percy and Piper? Percy is... Annabeth didn't know how to put her disliking towards him in words. She couldn't help but wonder what the brunette saw in that jackass-of-a-man.

"Why do you like him?"

Piper laughed. "He's really sweet once you get to know him. I've heard you don't like him very much." Annabeth laughed.

"You have no idea."

* * *

**And that's a wrap. (: It's slightly shorter than the other chapters, but this is how I wanted to end it.**

**We finally meet Piper in this chapter, and I hope you like how things are turning out. I also couldn't help but add a little Piper and Jason scene in there. I love the two together. :D**

**For the others who are waiting for An Uncommon Situation, I am in the process of writing Chapter 11, so just hang on tight a little longer. Sorry for not updating that story guys! **

**Review, alert, and favorite! :D Any sort of feedback would be greatly appreciated.**

* * *

_**Updated on April 27, 2013**_


End file.
